Ma Pute de Luxe
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: THE GAZETTE - Atsuaki en a marre de Ryo et décide de rompre. Comment Ryo va-t-il gérer cela ? - ATTENTION ceci est un LEMON avec relation HOMOSEXUELLE.


_Note : Je ne tiens pas en compte de l'âge réel des Gazetto, ni même de leur véritable job. _

_Bonne Lecture_

_~ Yuuki Takia ~_

* * *

« Ca suffit Ryo. J'en peux plus.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-De toi ! Tu es trop violent pendant que ... qu'on ...  
-Qu'on couche ensemble ?  
-Oui voilà ! Bah j'en ai marre ! Je constamment recouvert de bleus et  
de griffures. Ca ne peut plus durer...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu propose ?  
-Qu'on arrête là... même si... même si je t'aime Ryo... je ne peux  
plus supporter ça ... j'ai l'impression de n'être rien à tes yeux ...  
-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.  
-Justement, je ne sais plus... alors, je m'en vais ...  
-Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour toi.  
-Je le pense. Au revoir Ryo. »

L'homme que j'aime m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de claquer la  
porte. Dire que je ne ressens rien face à cela, c'est faux. Totalement  
faux. Cet homme qui vient de partir, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais  
je n'ai jamais été doué pour montrer mes sentiments. Même pendant nos  
rapports sexuels. Et je ne pense pas changer un jour.

Les jours passent et je comprends enfin qu'il ne reviendra jamais.  
Alors je décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de tourner la  
page.  
Pour cela, rien de mieux que de s'envoyer en l'air. Mais pas dans  
n'importe quel bordel où tu as une chance sur deux de chopper le SIDA.  
Non, je compte bien me payer une pute de luxe. Et je sais très bien où  
aller.  
Je passe un coup de file rapide, et j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Alors je me  
rends dans cet hôtel que dirige un vieil ami. Enfin, "hôtel" n'est pas  
le mot approprie. Je dirai même "bordel de luxe" pour définir cet  
endroit.  
Tout est grand, lumineux, somptueux, brillant. J'aime cet endroit.  
Mon vieil ami m'accueille à bras ouverts et je souris. Combien de fois  
nous nous sommes envoyés en l'air tous les deux.  
Il me roule un patin pour me dire bonjour et je lui rends avec  
plaisir, le plaquant contre le comptoir de l'accueil.  
Il rit doucement en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou et il me dit :

« C'pas moi que tu vas baiser ce soir, tu le sais ?  
-Dommage, ton p'tit cul me manque.  
-Allons Ryo, tu sais très bien que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux. »

Il plante son regard brumeux dans le mien et je lui souris.

« Alors ?  
-C'est une recrue. J'te le fais à moitié prix parce que c'est toi. Je  
l'ai testée moi-même et je peux te dire qu'il est doué. Il fait des  
merveilles avec sa bouche et ses cris son exquis.  
-Ok.  
-Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai rajoute des jouets dans la chambre et  
il t'attend déjà là-bas.  
-Parfait. Tu es le meilleur Suguru.  
-Je sais. Je sais. »

Je ris doucement et l'embrasse à nouveau, frottant mon bassin contre  
le sien. Il pousse un petit gémissement rauque en agrippant mes hanches.  
Il me conduit ensuite dans sa plus grande chambre. Dans les tons  
sombres, rouges et noirs, la lumière tamisée, une odeur envoutante et  
la pute allongée nue sur le lit.  
Je souris à Suguru qui m'offre un clin d'œil et qui me caresse les  
fesses pour me dire "amuse-toi bien".  
Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'installe dans un fauteuil. Le  
regard bleu du blond sur le lit se pose sur moi et je me permets de le  
détailler.  
Un corps frêle mais légèrement musclé, un visage angélique, des  
grands yeux bleus brillants, des cheveux blonds soyeux et surement  
doux au touché, un sexe de belle taille et des fesses rondes et  
appétissantes.  
Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et sa voix rauque me dit :

« Que puis-je pour vous, Maitre ? »

Je grogne au terme employé et je réponds :

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Je m'appelle Ryo et tutoies-moi.  
-Oui Ryo.  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Takanori.  
-Takanori ... Tu as quel âge ?  
-18 ans.  
-Tu es jeune. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?  
-Pour survivre.  
-Qu'aime-tu dans le sexe ?  
-Quand je suis dominé. J'aime voir le désir dans le regard des hommes  
qui me prennent.  
-Viens vers moi Takanori. »

Il me sourit et se redresse souplement sur le lit. Lorsqu'il est  
enfin en face de moi, j'attrape son poignet et le fait s'asseoir à  
califourchon sur mes genoux.

« Déshabille-moi. »

L'ordre que je lui ai donné à briser le silence et ses yeux se sont  
mis à briller d'anticipation et de désir.  
Il commence à descendre lentement la fermeture éclaire de ma veste  
tout en gardant son regard brillant dans le mien.  
Ses mains passent sous ma veste et se posent sur mes épaules. Il fait  
glisser la veste tout en caressant mes bras, me faisant frissonner de  
plaisir. Puis il descend de mes genoux pour s'agenouiller à mes pieds.  
Il me retire mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, puis est remonte sur  
moi.  
Ses yeux partent des miens à mes lèvres, faisant une demande muette.  
Je passe alors ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi et ravir ses  
douces lèvres roses.  
Il gémit de bonheur, faisant réagir mon sexe. Suguru avait raison. Sa  
voix est exquise.  
Ses mains partent à la rencontre des boutons de ma chemise et il les  
défait un à un, caressant chaque bout de chaire dévoile. Il accorde le  
même traitement à ma chemise qu'à ma veste et elle repose maintenant  
sur le sol. Ma ceinture est vide défaite et ma braguette ouverte.  
Ma langue joue violemment avec la sienne, mes dents mordillent ses  
lèvres et nos sexes gonflent rapidement.  
Il quitte mes lèvres et m'enlève rapidement mon pantalon et mon boxer  
pour revenir sur moi et m'embrasser langoureusement. Nos sexes se  
rencontrent et nous poussons tous deux un râle de plaisir.  
Il se met alors à onduler sur moi, gémissant dans ma bouche et ses  
mains s'accrochant à mes cheveux. Je l'aide à imprimer un rythme  
rapide avec mes mains sur ses hanches et nous ne sommes plus que  
gémissements et halètements. Puis, il s'arrête. Je lui lance un regard  
dur et s'agenouille à nouveau à mes pieds. Il m'écarte les jambes et  
prend mon sexe dans ses mains. Le caressant de haut en bas, tantôt  
lentement, tantôt rapidement.  
Je rejette la tête en arrière, savourant cette caresse jusqu'à ce  
qu'une bouche humide me prenne en bouche. Je pousse alors un  
grognement bestial et me redresse dans le fauteuil, tenant sa tête  
entre mes jambes. Mon bassin monte et descend, cherchant à aller  
toujours plus loin dans cette bouche.  
Je me penche alors en avant, ma main droite descendant dans son dos et  
arrivant à ses fesses.  
Je les caresse et les frappe. Takanori pousse des petits cris étouffés  
alors que j'enfonce deux doigts en lui.  
Etonné qu'ils rentrent en lui comme dans du beurre, j'en rajoute deux  
autres et ses gémissements se font plus forts.  
Je sens alors que je vais venir et je le redresse, mes doigts bougeant  
encore en lui.

« Takanori ?  
-Ry... Ryo... hmm ... Oui !  
-Viens sur le lit. »

Il acquiesce et se redresse, mes doigts toujours en lui. Je le guide  
sur le lit et le met à quatre pattes. Je retire mes doigts et  
positionne mon sexe à son entrée.

« Prêt ?  
-Oh oui ! Viens... »

Je m'enfonce en lui avec violence et hurle de bonheur. A chaque coup  
de rein, il cri un peu plus fort si possible m'envoyant des décharges  
électriques partout dans le corps.  
Je me penche à son oreille et murmure :

« Tu veux jouer Takanori ?  
-Oui ... hmm ... Oh oui ! »

Je me retire alors de lui et attrape le gode qui est sur la table de  
nuit. Lorsque je croise son regard, je suis encore plus presser de  
retourner dans son corps.  
J'enfonce à nouveau mon sexe en lui et il pousse un gémissement de  
contentement, comme si ça lui avait manqué. Seulement, je ne bouge  
pas.  
J'enfonce également deux doigts en lui et tire vers le haut, écartant  
un peu plus sa chaire. Puis je prends le gode, et l'enfonce en lui,  
retirant ainsi mes doigts.  
Takanori pousse un hurlement à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir.  
Je recommence alors à bouger en lui et ses hurlements ont plus d'intensité.

« Ry... Ryo ... Je vais... venir ... Je ...oh ! Je veux voir te yeux  
... Pitié... »

Je me retire et le retourne rapidement. Je l'embrasse alors que je  
retourne en lui avec violence. Il gémit et hurle dans ma bouche,  
s'accrochant à mes épaules.  
Puis il me repousse, et prends mon visage en coupe. Ses yeux se  
plantent dans les miens et il jouit. Sa chaire se resserre et en deux  
coups de rein, je jouis en lui.  
Je tombe sur lui, épuisé de cette séance de baise intense. Il me  
caresse les cheveux d'une main et retire le gode de son anus que j'ai  
oublie de lui enlever.  
Je remarque alors que du sang tache les draps et je regarde avec  
inquiétude Takanori.  
Celui-ci aborde un doux sourire alors que ces yeux se ferment doucement.  
Je m'approche alors de ses lèvres et les embrasse doucement.

« Merci.  
-C'est moi qui te remercie Ryo. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de désir dans  
les yeux d'un homme jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
-Takanori...  
-Tu sais, si je fais ce travail c'est que j'aime le faire.  
-Tu saignes...  
-Ah ? »

Il se redresse et regarde rapidement les dégâts.

« Ah oui ... Je vais surement avoir du mal à travailler demain ...  
Monsieur Joyama ne va pas être content ...  
-Il comprendra. Je m'occuperai de lui. Dormons maintenant.  
-Tu ... acceptes que je dorme ici ?  
-Bien sur. Dors et tais-toi maintenant. »

Takanori me sourit et embrasse mes lèvres chastement avant de ses  
caler dans mes bras en soupirant d'aise.

[3 ans plus tard]

« Ryo ?  
-Salut Atsuaki.  
-Comment tu vas ?  
-Tres bien et toi ?  
-Oh, ca va bien merci.  
-Alors, quoi d'neuf ?  
-J'ai rencontre l'homme de ma vie. Il s'appelle Uke et c'est un vrai  
chaud lapin ! Et toi ?  
-J'ai également rencontre l'homme de ma vie.  
-Oh. Et il fait quoi dans comme job ?  
-C'est ma pute de luxe. »

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par commentaire. _

_A bientôt x)_


End file.
